


【1827】疼痛安全区

by Eyeless_Inkbell



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教师HITMAN REBORN!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeless_Inkbell/pseuds/Eyeless_Inkbell
Summary: ·姑且是180+270的设定，但时间大概在六七年后·OOC注意·手癌注意
Relationships: 1827 - Relationship, 云纲 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【1827】疼痛安全区

**Author's Note:**

> ·姑且是180+270的设定，但时间大概在六七年后  
> ·OOC注意  
> ·手癌注意

泽田纲吉曾经因为精神上的压力，患上过会在身体上出现表征的精神性疾病。

即使没有受伤身体也会出现疼痛，伴随着晕眩，脑海中不断清点着在他面前倒下的人数，大片大片的红色侵染他的视野，和战斗过的硝烟与铁锈味一起，让他无法分清现实和虚幻。

那是他接手彭格列的第十任首领还不到三年的时候。

不知道是因为时间已到，还是有人刻意引导，隐藏在彭格列内部的黑暗和糜烂如同腐烂的伤口般，在年轻的十代首领上任之后终于如同脓疮一般被撕裂开来，囤积已久的矛盾一口气爆发，大小不一的争斗每一天都在发生，即使不愿意，手刃他人的一天也终于到来。

外敌的歼灭，内敌的肃清，每一天在枪声响起的同时就有血液在眼前飞散，那个时候还完全无法习惯这种事情的年轻首领总是会被内心巨大的压力压垮，让身体出现无法抑制的疼痛，和精神上的幻觉。

在发生这种情况的时候，无论是直接回到家里还是基地，都只会惹得别人担心，而且这种情况下的自己也有不小心攻击别人的可能，所以那个时候，要是出现了症状，泽田纲吉会去的地方通常只有一个。

虽然本部在日本，人也不会经常过来，但是作为守护者，那个人姑且还是在与本部相连的地方建造了基地，坐落在彭格列主馆旁边的是与这一片欧式风格建筑完全不搭的日式宅邸——那是云雀恭弥在意大利的住宅兼研究所。

穿过地下，走过长长的水泥和金属搭建的走廊，然后打开需要特定时刻才会被允许进入的门，出现在泽田纲吉眼前的是木质地板和雕花的粱柱，那是非常典型而又传统的日式长廊。

云雀学长……在这种奇怪的地方还真是一丝不苟。

第一次来的时候看到绘制了四景图的拉门和鸟兽画的天花板，泽田纲吉不由得这样在内心吐槽，但到了现在，这些东西已经成为他日常光景的一部分。

今天下午的战斗里，他们攻进了敌方家族的老巢。虽然想要尽可能地不伤害任何人，但负隅顽抗的地方家族还是在杀伤了几名彭格列以后吞枪自伤。他的肩膀和腹部在战斗中被贯穿，即使回到本部处理以后已经没什么大碍，但大量失血和勉强自己捣毁对方整个家族的压力，果然还是让他的身体出现了症状。

血红的颜色不断在他的眼前闪现，捂着因为麻醉失效而开始疼痛的腹部，泽田纲吉非常随意地拉开了最近房间的纸门，然后就这样直直地倒了下去。

榻榻米的味道和淡淡的和香钻进他的鼻子里，熟悉的味道多多少少抚慰了他接近极限的神经，但对于他现在面临的压力和身体即将迎接的疼痛没有太大的帮助。

“唔……”

身体紧绷的肌肉拉扯着关节，好像要把那之下的骨头折断，晕眩感折磨着他的感知，让数数的声音如同时钟的长短针一样，滴滴答答在他脑海里回荡个不停。

他听见了尖叫声。

男人、女人、有的时候还会有小孩或者老人，他们发出尖锐的声音，像是针一样穿透他的耳膜。

好痛……

大片的血液在他的眼前绽开，人们怒吼着，在他的眼前倒下，不同颜色的眼睛里充满着仇恨，死亡之后依旧凝视着他，直到那些僵硬的躯体被处理，被装进黑色的棺木，或者被火焰燃烧。

他感受到了窒息和灼热。

让热度从肺部排出，然后吸入新鲜的空气，他蜷起双脚，喘息着，汲取空气。

不行……不能去想……

他想要制止自己的思考，但这丝毫没有什么用处，震耳欲聋的枪声一声一声在他的耳边响起，人们奔跑着，而他的身边，同伴一个个倒下。

不断漫起的红色剥夺了他的视野，让他只能紧紧闭上眼睛，但那些景象还是在黑暗里不断浮现。

他看见了久远之前，九代从机器中倒下的一刻，看到了他们前往十年后，铺满了白花的棺木，看见了战斗中受伤的同伴，看见了站在自己对面，微笑着给他们带来绝望的白色男人。

那些原本都是已经不会再折磨他的记忆。

血的腥味和肉体被烧焦的味道浮现，然后是燃烧着的，在他们体内都有的热度。

停下来……住手……好痛……

白色和红色的光交替着在他眼前闪现，剧烈的疼痛像是什么在搅动他的大脑，他好像听见了自己的身体到达极限的声音。

短短的指甲欠进榻榻米细小的缝隙里，不断冒出的汗水让他原本柔软蓬松的头发只能贴在脸边，血液渐渐从绷带下面渗出来，但他毫无察觉。

尖叫声再次响起，然后是谁的狂笑。敌人面目狰狞地向他扑过来，然后又很快变成同伴在他怀里咽下最后一口气的样子。舞会里宏大的音乐声响起，然后是重型机枪的巨大轰鸣……所有的景象和声音搅作一团，拉出螺旋的形状缠绕着飞快旋转，然后非常突然地，所有的一切都停止了——

泽田纲吉感觉到有谁冰冷的手指轻点了一下他的额头。

“你又来这里了。”

低沉的声音像是夏季的雨云，将耀眼和炫目的一切都遮盖。

所有尖叫着、闪烁着的一切都安静了下来，于是他终于能够恢复视线，睁开眼睛。

出现在他眼前的是虽然很久不见，却又让人觉得非常熟悉的短发男人的脸。

“云雀学长……”他缓缓张开口，轻轻地拉起唇角：“你……嗯……欢迎回来。”

疼痛感一时之间截住他的话语，他小小地吸入空气，忍住痛楚才终于把打招呼的话说完。

半跪在那里的男人身上穿着外出用的西装，而不是会泽田纲吉经常会在这栋建筑里看见的和服。因为逆光，所以他看不见对方的脸，但是就他所知，这种时候，这个人脸上通常不会有什么表情。

还好今天自己是一个人倒在这里，而不是人一大群人聚成一团。

不然现在早就被咬杀了。

“你最近，过来的次数是不是变多了？”

“诶？”

“这里可是我的基地，你的每次进出都会有人记录。你没有自觉吗？”

啊，这么说起来……虽然有通行的权利，但因为云雀学长总是不在，所以自己好像每次都是没有通报，擅自进来的，现在一想的话，确实有够不妙的。

这不就相当于主人不在的时候闯进别人家一样嘛！虽然自己是有钥匙的……但是要被追责的话自己也完全没有借口……

不对，这种时候要是被追责的话，十乘十会没命啊！

在这种情况下还要战斗的话，泽田纲吉大概连一招都接不了就要升天了。他可不觉得眼前的这个人会对自己手下留情。

发出了细小的声音，泽田纲吉强迫自己深呼吸了好几次，将身体的颤抖暂时压了下去，然后再次开口：“我稍微休息一下就会……就会离开了。非常对不起，我不知道你今天会回来。”

云雀恭弥皱起了眉。

在他看来一直都很弱小的小动物现在正浑身是汗、缩成一团。透过他白色的衬衣，隐隐约约可以看见腹部和肩膀的血迹，他的身体不受控制地痉挛，身体状况绝对说不上好，但他却还是露出温柔而又虚弱的笑容，暖色的眼睛有些抱歉地看着他。

就如同每一次他们见面的时候一样。

“无所谓。你本来就可以随意出入这里。”

他伸出手，非常用力地将黏在他额头的头发拨向脑后。手指穿过发丝的时候有这柔软而潮湿的触感。

“只是我很好奇，为什么是这里？”

闭了闭眼，发现对方只是单纯地把他的头发拨开后，泽田纲吉再次睁开眼，迎上了对方的目光。

黑色的眼中，映出自己现在狼狈不堪的样子，但其中蕴含的情感却没有丝毫改变。

于是泽田纲吉再次微笑起来。

“因为云雀学长你不会在意吧？关于我现在的状况。”

身为彭格列的首领，泽田纲吉不需要任何证明就可以随意进入这里，而且只要不带着伤及性命的伤口，这里几乎不会有人过问他到来的缘由，他可以使用这里的任意房间，休息到他觉得已经能够离开为止。在这期间，他可以不必担心会有人来询问他的身体状况，也可以不必戒备突然来袭的敌人，作为一个短暂的休息处，没有比这里更好的地方了。

最重要的是，身为他的云之守护者和这个房子的主人，云雀恭弥即使看见他这个样子也不会表现出担心或者别的什么情绪，这种一如往常的态度，从某种意义上来讲，让人感到非常安心。

“哼，确实。只要之后能够跟我厮杀，你现在是什么样子都无所谓。”云雀恭弥收回了手，“不过，你以为只要这样做，其他聚在一起的家伙就不知道你现在的状态了吗？”

“他们不知道才比较奇怪啦……只是……” 疼痛再次袭来，泽田纲吉微微侧开头，隐藏了自己变得有些扭曲的表情：“知道和实际看到，始终不太一样吧。”

就算大概猜到了自己现在的状况，但只要自己不明确说明，他们也只会在稍远一点的地方为自己担心而已。

友人、老师、下属……那些如同真正家人一般聚集在他身边的人，都是一些只要一点点的伤痛就会感同身受的温柔存在。自己就算在他们的面前表露出痛苦，也只是在徒增他们的自责而已。

况且，作为首领，泽田纲吉也有隐藏起软弱，展露出完美一面的义务。

空气中传来了冷笑。

“不管过了多少年，你的想法还是这么天真。”

“云雀学长你也没有变多少呢。”

所以，现在的自己，才会在这里跟他进行着这样的对话。

“算了。你随便休息吧，我还有事。不过可别死在这里了。”

“啊哈哈……我尽力……走之前我会来跟云雀学长你说一声的。”

微微点头，云雀恭弥站起，拉上房门，离开了房间。

房间里的空气飞速地交换着，室内飘荡着的除了和香之外，还混进了某个人身上冰冷而又湿润的味道。

就像是笼罩天空的乌云一般，带来润泽的同时，也给其下的事物带来片刻的阴凉。

缓缓地吐出一口气，泽田纲吉再次闭上了眼睛。

不过这一次，血的红色没有再次蔓延。于是他的意识就这样沉入了黑暗。

再次睁开眼的时候，泽田纲吉的眼中映入了淡淡的暖色灯光。

好像是什么的台灯，虽然很微弱，但却并不刺眼，而且足够照亮他需要看见的地方，照亮坐在桌前，挡住了一部分光线的身影。

一时反应不过来坐在那里的是谁，泽田纲吉稍微动了动手指，然后撑起身。确定因为压力造成的疼痛已经消失，眼睛前面也不再出现奇怪的幻象，他稍稍松了一口气。

接着他意识到自己的衣服已经被换成了轻便的素色浴衣，身上的伤口似乎也被重新处理过，重新包扎的绷带上面已经不再渗出血的红色。

咦？

“醒了吗？”

就在泽田纲吉还在有些迷迷糊糊地迷惑着的时候，跪坐在矮桌前的人转过头来。

黑色的短发和凌冽的眼眸，看过来的人唇边勾起了一个冰冷的微笑。

泽田纲吉愣了一下。

然后他突然想起来自己没有失去意识之前，究竟发生了什么。

“云云云云云云……云雀学长？！”

大脑瞬间清醒，泽田纲吉下意识地想要后退，但在扭身的一秒牵扯到了腹部的肌肉，导致他又倒吸着冷气栽回了地上，过了半天才能再次开口：“为为为……为什么云雀学长会在这里？”

“这里是我的基地，看起来你的脑子似乎不太好呢，需要我帮你回忆一下吗？”

雕刻了细纹的钢笔在他手中转动了一下，金色的笔尖在灯光下泛出冷光。

“不不不，我当然知道这里是云雀学长你的基地，但你为什么会在这个房间？”

“这是我的房间，没有你在里面我就不能使用自己房间的道理吧。”

原来离出入口最近的这个是云雀学长你的房间啊……这么说起来我一直在用云雀学长的房间吗？

为什么都没有人提醒我啊！

内心发出惨叫，泽田纲吉身上流下冷汗。

“比起这个，身体没问题了吗？”

“啊，是……托您的福，真是非常抱歉，伤口的清理劳您费心了……”

“嗯。”点了点头，云雀恭弥继续道：“是草壁给你更换的，今晚就留宿在这边吧，他也已经帮你准备好了。”

他伸出手，指了指屏风后面已经准备好的床铺。

原来是草壁学长啊……也对，云雀学长看起来就不像是会做这种事情的人。

看了看一边的床铺，泽田纲吉摇了摇头：“不，不用了，已经打扰了这么久，我差不多也该回去……”

“回去通知他们我已经回来，好让他们明天一早就过来群聚吗？”

泽田纲吉似乎看到双拐的银色在对方的手里一闪而逝。

他沉默了一下。

“对不起，请让我今夜在此打扰一晚。”

颔首表示了同意，云雀恭弥收回了双拐，然后转回矮桌，继续手上没有完成的工作。

这么说起来，云雀学长这一次似乎是前往英国收集了关于匣兵器的资料吧……不知道有没有什么收获……

一边偷看着桌边的情况，泽田纲吉一边从地上慢慢爬起来，想要走向铺着床铺，被屏风隔开的空间。

“稍微擦拭一下你自己再去睡。”

“……，对不起。”

原来是因为这样的原因才会把我继续丢在榻榻米上的啊。

头上掉下了黑线，泽田纲吉非常熟练地转身走向了房间配套的浴室。

因为在疼痛和幻觉中消耗了过多的体力，再加上身上的伤口也不适合碰水，泽田纲吉简单地用毛巾擦拭了一下身体，然后喝了一点水后，就走向了铺着棉被的地方。

虽然留宿在这边的时候一次也没有使用过，但准备好的被子上却有着刚刚晒过的温暖味道，枕头也非常柔软地散着好闻的太阳香气，让他整个人的意识开始有点昏昏沉沉，如果不是旁边稍微隔了一点的地方也准备了一套寝具的话，他现在应该已经睡着了吧。

钻进了距离自己最近的棉被，翻身之后才发现自己的旁边不知道为什么也有一套相同的寝具，再次吓出了一身冷汗的泽田纲吉此刻陷入了深深的思考。

这是云雀学长也要在这边睡觉的意思吗？

但是我记得他应该是旁边有一点点动静都会醒过来的类型？

啊，难道刚才云雀学长的意思是让我拿上寝具，马上滚到隔壁的房间去吗？

嗯？但这个应该是草壁学长铺在这里的吧？

到底是要让我怎么办才好啊？

“……”

算了。

完全想不出答案，意识反而还变得越来越模糊，泽田纲吉干脆选择放弃思考，将决定权交给这个房间的主人。

反正要是不能睡在这里的话，自己等一下应该会被弄醒或者直接被丢出去的。

到时候要怎么办就到时候再考虑吧。

“晚安，云雀学长……”

用最后的力气道了一声晚安，泽田纲吉放任自己陷入了睡梦的深处。

房间里传来了非常轻微的叹息声。

暖橙色的火光摇曳着，没过多长时间就彻底熄灭。

脚步踏在榻榻米上的声音响起，然后房间彻底陷入了黑暗。

作者有话要说：

十年老粉当场回坑！

最近又开始看动画，觉得未来篇那边阿纲大概处于身体或者精神随时出状况都不奇怪的情况，但事实上，并没有出状况。

所以所以所以……

写大兔子痛痛好快乐哦……（我爽了！

设定大概就是云总是游离在外，所以给纲造成了一种“你在乎的是家族而不是单独一个我”的错觉，所以“因为云雀学长你不在乎我，所以可以在你勉强尽情狼狈，尽情疼痛，不必顾及你会因此担心”这样的故事。

我为什么要在七夕写这个……

总之还是七夕快乐（抱头


End file.
